1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to jet engines, and more specifically, to jet engine noise suppression and thrust vectoring.
2. Description of Related Art
Aircraft noise has been a major problem in the aircraft industry. Among the sources of aircraft noise, jet engine noise is a dominant source. For commercial aircraft, the noise level becomes significant during both take-off and landing, causing concerns to local community near airports.
Current techniques to suppress jet engine noise have a number of drawbacks. Techniques relying on corrugated or fluted exhaust nozzles or additional passages connected to exhaust gas flow can only reduce some amount of noise at the expense of thrust loss and base drag increase. Other techniques do not provide satisfactory results or are not flexible to accommodate different engine operational modes in a typical aircraft flight route.